chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaspur Quellstone
A well-spoken suljakko tactician who once held a fierce grudge against pirates. A part of the uncommon suljakko subvariety with a lion's head and avian limbs, he wears dense armor and a fur-lined winter trenchcoat. Prefers plans and forethought to seat-of-the-pants improvisation. Distrustful of Chrono and other applications of "magic", though he has quite a keen affinity for ships and other vehicles. Seems to fiercely hold himself to his words. He appears to have some military background within the Alamo Empire, and the Quellstone family seems to be a prestigious name, but if these provide any advantages, he no longer has access to them. A shameful incident in his past cut him off from both the army, and his family. Other notable members of the Quellstone family include his brother, Ivin Quellstone (a shipyard director), his sister Ronja Quellstone (a distinguished military officer), and his parents, Steingrimur Quellstone and Frejioi Quellstone - a retired sniper and fighter pilot, respectively. History Once the Lion of the North, Jaspur is a disgraced ex-captain - given an honorable discharge due to his family connections, he used up his severance and his family's goodwill. Classically educated, and made a number of friends on his rise through the ranks - though his dismissal does not appear to have affected any of their careers, and he has neglected to keep in touch with most of them. Years ago, in the heat of combat after encountering them on patrol, a pirate cluster was scattered by Jaspur's unit. 3125th decided to pursue; his unit dispersed in pursuit of the various enemies. Though the 3125th was well-outfitted and in very little danger, having succeeded in the prior skirmish with no casualties, a major cruiser was ambushed and put in danger by a separate contingent of pirates. Quellstone flew in his personal vessel, the AEN Sparrowhawk, to distract/attack the ambushers so the cruiser could get to safety. Casualties were minimized, and the pirates were driven off, but a stray attack from an enemy vessel damaged supplies aboard Quellstone's ship - and several containers of raw golden Chrono. Relieved that his unit was safe, but anxious to avoid undue embarrassment and attention to his family, Quellstone neglected to report the losses of the valuable resources. Instead, he paid to replace the cargo out of his own pocket, and his unit swore to secrecy out of loyalty to him. However, within the month, he found himself court-martialed before his superior, Colonel Osvald Coalgrave, his mistake and his lie brought to light; someone in his unit had reported the matter. Despite his success in the mission, good social standing, and military aptitude, they looked harshly on his loss and dishonesty. With little of his own money left after replacing the supplies, and his family ashamed, he was relieved of his position and sent away to sink into obscurity... which he essentially did. Campaigns Kes Joshawk Jaspur appeared in Kes Joshawk, recruited by Mezunak Nukveh for his martial experience and for the sake of the prestige associated with his family name. After inadvertently being taken hostage by Sjora Starcatcher, infamous corsair captain, he was (under much duress) pressed into the pirate's service investigating a hidden vault - which ultimately resulted in the revelation of Starcatcher's lineage and the reactivation of the vault's prize; an artificial Emperor, infused with the mental capacities of its namesake. Jaspur refused most monetary compensation out of modesty, but took on the services of an ancient construct called Eralkk, departing the vault with a grudging truce between he and the pirate captain. The artificial Stormwing's recommendation apparently elevated the respect of his family name, though Jaspur disavowed most responsibility for the find. Thrust into an unpleasant situation, Jaspur held very cordial, superficial relationships with his comrades, including the mysterious Aric, who seemed only too happy to stay away from him. He took it upon himself to protect the baffling Doji, who (he was convinced) must have wandered into the dangerous circumstances entirely by accident. Olaka In Olaka, Jaspur's expedition to update Eralkk's databanks led to assisting a small task force in uncovering the circumstances behind a rash of strange beasts in the area. Once it became evident that military forces had clashed, and delicate procedure would be necessary, he subconsciously assumed a de facto leadership role among his companions - ultimately relying on his familiarity for military custom and diplomacy to bring two forces together, traveling out into the Deadlands to aid the unlikely alliance of Veriol and Alamo detachments. Several betrayals occurred on the path, which Jaspur accepted as given, inevitable circumstances - in addition to Jaspur's encounter with the godslayer Nascimedo, leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Doji once again was the recipient of somewhat ineffectual parental efforts, while the mysterious mercenary Isaak's regret over past mistakes struck an unpleasantly familiar chord within him. Streeg Jaspur's arrival on Streeg was chiefly an opportunity to visit his brother, Ivin Quellstone, in an attempt to catch up with family and restore old connections. However, greeted upon arrival with Isaak Dolzhikov's earnest entreaty for help, he put aside personal plans immediately in an effort to assist the small group protecting the mysterious Kit. Serving chiefly as advisor and passive guardian, he spoke little of his own efforts - moreso once he discovered that one among their group was once known for espionage. Asked no questions, he offered few of his own, but stood against the group's enemies - holding the rear entrance of their stronghold while the rest of the party withstood Hretlakk Flametail's assault. His encounter with Ivin proved to be a tense one - speaking on behalf of the group, he gained them brief sanctuary aboard one of the nearby ships, where he repaired the ship's inner workings as the rest of the party learned of grave news from the itinerant Varthenral. After the others had left, he finally met with his brother in more relaxed capacities, where they discussed old obligations and the consequences of the day's hectic events. Ivin presented Jaspur with a favor; information on the whereabouts of his old military ship, the AEN Sparrowhawk, which had apparently fallen into the hands of looters and mutineers. Jaspur departed with a clear mind, and plans to seek out the assistance of the newly-minted pirate royalty, Sjora Starcatcher - an unlikely re-alliance that might bring him closer to what he truly wants. Alti Maru Jaspur's path diverged from the others on Alti Maru; preferring to go and observe the political summit, he went with Kit and Eralkk to view the diplomatic goings-on. The rest of the party set up an elaborate plan to infiltrate some kind of scientific facility, with the help of an old friend of Jaspur's. At the summit, Jaspur watched an impassioned speech by Zervat Aniklý, though the summit was almost immediately disrupted by the appearance of Set Sietsan. Pandemonium ensued as the newcomer assaulted the politician, and Jaspur moved to protect - parrying Set's blows long enough to cause him to back off, with some cryptic remarks regarding Rotus and a promise that they would meet again. As Eralkk and Kit departed to a safer location, Jaspur shared a brief chat with Menème Gardier before setting out again. In an attempt to meet up with the rest of the party, he instead ran into the grieving Kit - who, having witnessed Set's death at the hands of the party, now carried Feivelkt bearing his spirit within - the strange weapon seeming to mark Jaspur's hand with some kind of painful Chrono reaction. Despite her volatile state, Jaspur was able to calm her, and through a haphazardly-executed campaign of subterfuge, managed to get her out of the city. With little confidence in his own abilities, and despair at the situation beginning to close in, Jaspur was briefly overcome with despondence and hopelessness; however, a few unexpected words from Eralkk seemed to stir him to action once again. Once safely outside the city, having evaded a pursuing spy, he met up with Kit again, only to encounter Rotus himself - who, through Kit, informed Jaspur that his hand was marked with the power of Kraderag. Jaspur shared a brief, surreal vision with the other members of the party, in which their motives and righteousness were questioned by some unseen being. Upon awakening from this vision, however, Jaspur found Rotus gone. With Kit exhausted, but relatively safe, he swore again to her protection. Her relief prompted a brief, heartfelt exchange in which she confessed her gratitude, and her determination to do what was right. Jaspur shortly met up with the rest of the party - Kit in tow, disguised - and the eccentric pirate princess, Sjora. All boarded her ship, preparing for an assault on Fallen Arm Station, as Jaspur prepared to take back the AEN Sparrowhawk. Fallen Arm Station With the rest of the godsblood team, Jaspur infiltrated Fallen Arm Station with the intent of finding and escaping with his ship. The process was somewhat hampered by the many pirates, both competent and inebriated, and circumstances soon proved that Osvald Coalgrave himself was aboard the station, his goals unknown. A deal was struck with the enigmatic Riinghia Neechi, securing her assistance in infiltrating the station, in exchange for an unnamed favor in the future. The group eventually found their way into the office of the Red Quasar's leader, Picaro ne Valor himself. However, the room's security systems were soon tripped, and the captain appeared within moments - engaging him in a short, brutal battle. Once he realized the group intended to take him alive, the captain became desperate - however, a strike from the godslayer Eiorozziore ended his life. Neechi appeared once more, disappointed that the captain was dead and her plans thus disrupted, though she seemed content to consider a couple hasty backup plans suggested by the group. Finally reaching the ship hangar, the group discovered that Coalgrave had marshaled some of the pirates in a last defense force to repel and defeat the intruders. From around the corridor's corner, Jaspur confronted Coalgrave on his methods and philosophy regarding those he commanded, and threw the pirates into disarray. Declaring that he was leaving the station and taking along anyone who wished a new life, he swayed a number of the pirates to his side, taking the outraged Coalgrave hostage and inadvertently becoming a captain once more. Upon fleeing the station, the group had one final duty - informing Sjora Starcatcher of the results of their efforts. Knowing that she would be dismayed by the death of Picaro ne Valor - the enemy she wished most dearly to kill with her own hands - Jaspur humbled himself before her as best she could, trying to appease her wrath with his words and the support of all his allies. Somehow, though, something went awry, and Sjora bolted - crazed with rage and bitterness, and with Kit cowering before her, she declared that she would have something in exchange; saying that the croup could not leave her ship without abandoning either Eralkk, the kid, or Kit to leave at her mercy. In a trice, Jaspur lunged, throwing Kit aside and bringing Sjora to the floor - intending to fight her for as long as it would take for the rest of his group to escape. Despite Kit's despair and outcry, and despite the conflict and worry of the others, Jaspur was able to distract Sjora long enough in a raw, brutal fistfight, and the rest of the group escaped to the newly-reclaimed Sparrowhawk in the escape pods. Incensed, and ready to deal the final blow, Sjora asked why Jaspur had returned to her in the first place, when it would have been much easier to simply escape with the ship. Jaspur acknowledged all she had done for him, and told her that he had no intentions of abandoning her. This struck a chord deep within her, still feeling the pains of her mother's death at Picaro's hands, and at first rejected the idea that anyone would be capable of staying with her. However, the exchange drained all the aggression out of her, and she and Jaspur shared a moment of mutual respect and comradeship, both of them realizing that their own long-held personal grudges and beliefs were born of fleeting, painful emotions from their past. Jaspur pledged to restore Picaro's signature weapon, the arm cannon he had stolen from and used to kill her mother, and return it to her possession. With all forgiven, they rose as equals, and Jaspur returned to the Sparrowhawk, now captain of the newly-christened End Corps. When Jaspur finally fixed the cannon, it was some of the best work he had ever done - enough that he was able to add an entirely new function to the device... a gift for Sjora on behalf of her mother; a protective shield. Drio Then everything went shitty again UV MILLION His craft is called the Sparrow. Category:Ealdremen Player Characters Category:Characters Category:Second Dream Category:UV MILLION